


【黑咕嗒x闪】贤王的宫殿

by Miankki



Category: Gilgamesh (Group TAC Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miankki/pseuds/Miankki
Summary: 本片措辞极度污秽下流，未成年 的和心理状态不佳的朋友不建议观看。作者虽然这样写，但并不代表真的对角色或现实中的人抱有这种想法。文中部分强迫描写都是极其恶劣的！作者本人也绝对没有对角色的侮辱性的想法【那可是我最最珍爱的老婆啊】！再次强调，本片的描写非常污秽，所以为了自己的安全请及时下车！！
Kudos: 4





	【黑咕嗒x闪】贤王的宫殿

**Author's Note:**

> 本片措辞极度污秽下流，未成年 的和心理状态不佳的朋友不建议观看。作者虽然这样写，但并不代表真的对角色或现实中的人抱有这种想法。文中部分强迫描写都是极其恶劣的！作者本人也绝对没有对角色的侮辱性的想法【那可是我最最珍爱的老婆啊】！  
> 再次强调，本片的描写非常污秽，所以为了自己的安全请及时下车！！

【黑咕哒闪】贤王的宫殿

祭祀死后，乌鲁克也很快被攻破，城中只剩下五百左右的乌鲁克市民。城防一片萧索，王之号炮弃置一边，人们呆呆地在大地上或坐或躺，只有孩童还记得哭泣。

藤丸立香阴沉着脸色，走上空无一人的破败宫殿。几个在门口鬼鬼祟祟偷窥的士兵看到他，纷纷脸色大变逃走了。藤丸继续爬上台阶，走进宫殿的大厅，没想到便看见远处的宝座，似乎是有两个人在做什么。

“……”

再走近一些，就听见了两道急促的喘息。有节奏的哼哼声从两个火柴大小的人影那边传来。藤丸不近视，就算离得远也能看清楚了。吉尔伽美什王正两手撑在左边扶手上，抬起屁股配合身后的侍卫长抽动。棕黑色皮肤的侍卫长以站姿抱着吉尔伽美什雪白的大腿猛力快速地进出。

侍卫长嘴里似乎还念叨着什么，看来，起誓效忠的时候越忠诚，干起主子屁股的时候就越激起四射。脸上皱起眉头、下半身拼命向里送的样子，不知道是有多享受。

吉尔伽美什王的头歪在扶手上，爽得伸出舌头，鲜红的舌尖和雪白的肌肤放在一起刺眼极了。红色的双眼也失去神采地耷拉着，全身只剩腰还在如活物般配合着对方性器在体内的冲撞而扭动。他的呻吟声已经不是正常人所能发出的呻吟，既疯狂，又下贱，偏偏又听得出是吉尔伽美什那个王。这幅样子早已不知道吉尔伽美什王究竟是叠着多少层高潮在做爱。看来藤丸立香来得正是时候。

藤丸立香毫无动摇地继续走近。知道阴影挡住一部分光线的时候，侍卫长才发现他，脸色一瞬就从红润变成青黑，大惊失色地看着藤丸的表情，下半身却偏偏停不下来，还在做射出前的疯狂抽插。

就这么看着他射出来也好。吓到他们也没什么好处，藤丸立香不想看到谁的丁丁被折断。

“藤、藤丸阁下……啊啊……”

侍卫长泫然欲泣的模样。但其实藤丸并不像在这个时候听他用爽得要射了的语气提起他的名字。

藤丸打量一圈，意外地发现吉尔伽美什的性器上套着东西，似乎是收集精液之用。藤丸冷笑了下，忽然出声到，“我说你，别光顾着弄屁股，王的胸部也很寂寞啊。两边一起射得更快吧？”

看着侍卫长茫然而吃惊的神色，藤丸立香走到吉尔伽美什身边，用手掌不轻不重地大面积来回抚摸起吉尔伽美什王乳尖和乳晕附近的地方，拨弄挺立的乳头：“你看，就是这样。”

吉尔伽美什王猛地抖了一下，口中发出“咿咿啊啊”的尖叫，侍卫长的表情也随之变得更加夸张，想必王受刺激而收紧到极致的后穴一定舒服极了。果然，这样冲撞了几下后，两人便一齐射了出来。侍卫长的精液灌入吉尔伽美什王的屁股里还喷溅出一些，白色的浓稠液体从洞里流到大腿上，蜿蜒到了脚踝。几秒内这两人都一动不动地维持着这个姿势，直到侍卫长终于长长地出了口气瘫坐在了地上，而吉尔伽美什王还伸着舌头、流着泪做那种高潮的表情。

等余韵完全消散，吉尔伽美什王才趴伏在座椅上，长长地出了口气，闭着眼睛斜倚在一边，表情好像被欺负的小女孩一般眼角渗着泪花。

高潮后，吉尔伽美什王白皙的脸上透出诱人的红晕，全身的关节和大腿根部也全是粉红的。吉尔伽美什微微蹙眉，似在忍耐敏感的身体和寒颤的欲望。藤丸立香不客气地将这幅景色全部看在眼底，过了一会便听到吉尔伽美什王虚弱沙哑的问话：

“有什么事，藤丸立香。”

语尾的上扬和旖旎的音色饱含诱惑。这一点吉尔伽美什王肯定是知道的，而且一定用力控制了。藤丸立香盯着吉尔伽美什挺立的乳头和嫣红的腿根，淡淡地说，“没什么事，只是来看看我们的王在做什么。”

“蠢话，藤丸立香！”吉尔伽美什王发怒，话语却满是被欺负的意味，“无所事事的话，为何不去照顾本王的伤民！只知道吃饭的话，就趁早给本王滚出乌鲁克！”

“好啊，你能赶走的话，就试试吧。”藤丸立香捏起吉尔伽美什王的下巴，“我不是听说王为了给子民供应能源，已经没多少魔力可以榨取了么？”

吉尔伽美什吃了一惊，转而眯起闪光诱惑的红眸，“你知道了啊。”  
“藤丸阁下！”侍卫长跪地行礼，哀求道，“王是为了给我的民用机械供应魔力，才屈尊让我们……让我们触碰身体的、所以……”

“王的屁股，有这么好用吗？”藤丸立香意味深长地对着侍卫长再次勃起的下身说道。侍卫长看着吉尔伽美什王高潮后的样子又情动了。

“臣下有罪！”侍卫长叩首，快要急哭了，“但是这和王没有关系……”

藤丸立香神色一暗，把侍卫长踢到了一边，将吉尔伽美什王器官上取下的套子摔在他身上，“那就赶紧去复命如何。”

吉尔伽美什王目睹他粗暴的行为，狠狠捶了一下扶手，“onore——”

藤丸立香压迫地扫视了吉尔伽美什王一眼，轻松地搬过对方的身体，将后穴露在外面。

手指沾了一点后穴中的液体。红白交织的液体，泛着精液和血液混合的腥味。藤丸立香说道，“我就觉得奇怪，几天几夜间不停地送出魔力精液的吉尔伽美什王，屁股怎么说也该用烂了才对。现在一看果然如此。”

“你、嗯哈……！”本来气势汹汹想要呵斥对方的吉尔伽美什王又因为插入的手指浑身立刻软了下来，舒服又痛苦的轻哼不受控制地从嘴边漏出，直到摸到最深处的部分，舒服的嘤咛中，痛苦的意味却明显浓重起来。

藤丸立香伸出手指，自己看了看，又递到对方眼前很近的地方，压着吉尔伽美什王的头强迫他观察这些手指。细细的血丝覆盖在三根手指的指腹上，满满的一层，混着体液、精液的血丝顺着关节淌下。吉尔伽美什似乎有些吃惊，然而又将注意力转移到藤丸立香不敬的态度上，眼神暴戾地可怕。

没想到还没等他发作，藤丸立香却一个不注意猛地吻上来。微凉的口腔卷着他的舌头既温柔又粗暴地吸吮着，不一会身体就被压倒，靠在了对方提前放在后面的手臂上。

一吻结束，吉尔伽美什王惊愕地看着藤丸立香。对方的神色阴沉颓丧，双眼中却风起云涌如孕育着暴风雨一般。

“都是那些男人的错。你还没发现吗，吉尔伽美什，”藤丸立香摸上后穴那特殊的地方，“想让你射精的话，这个程度就足够了。他们撞到你的最里面，只是为了自己爽而已。”

看着紧闭双唇沉默不语的吉尔伽美什，藤丸立香再度狠狠蹂躏了几下敏感处，美丽的胴体便寒颤了几下，其人也闭起眼睛扭动脖子呻吟。

“几天几夜的做爱，让你停不下来了吧，吉尔伽美什王。”藤丸立香低声耳语。“一开始还会疼痛，还会抗拒和疲累。但是忍耐到这个地步，早就已经将身体麻痹了吧？”

“呜……呜呜……”吉尔伽美什王难受地扭动身体，却不回答藤丸立香的话。

“你的子民明明知道，却不停手。任何一个男人都明白做爱太多会死，却还是不断地来你这里，和你接吻，抚摸你的身体，把你像妓女一样玩弄，只因为这样他们能得到水车泵来的水和你的美味……”  
“啊……闭嘴！”

“值得吗！”藤丸立香忽然大吼，发狂地把吉尔伽美什王推到靠背上。也是在这时，宫殿的门口传来铁器掉落的乒乓声。吉尔伽美什王和藤丸立香一齐回头看去，发现第二批来索要魔力的士兵已经到了。

藤丸立香嘲讽地扯扯嘴角，“瞄准王之尻的子民又来了。”

吉尔伽美什隐忍着怒火，没有搭理藤丸立香的挑衅，宣他们觐见。

整齐列队的5人站在了王的跟前，神色都多少有些紧张。藤丸立香抱着臂冷冷地命令道，“插入不准超过器官的三分之二，王射精后就赶快离开，不准等到自己射出。”

几人难堪地接旨后，便从队伍中走出两个人。吉尔伽美什自觉地侧过身体将后穴露出来，这两人便一人揉捏起王的前面，一人用手指草草开拓了两下，将早已勃起的器官插入。

“哈啊——”快速的插入，丝毫没有估计吉尔伽美什王的承受限度。王惊讶地昂起了脖颈，痛苦而快乐的呻吟溢出喉咙，随着身后人的抽插而前后摆动。小队中的其他成员要么别开视线，要么红着脸也抚弄起来，负责王的下身的士兵也脸颊绯红地偷窥着王的神色，套弄着自己的器官。

吉尔伽美什在刺激下很快又射出了精液。过快地达到高潮让他抽搐了几下，后面也紧紧夹住了士兵的性器，士兵忍耐的神色夸张得甚至到了滑稽的程度。一轮高潮后，这名士兵退下带着精液踉踉跄跄地离去，刚才抚慰前面的士兵则换上来，将早就挺立的火热插了进去。

“你超过了！”藤丸立香冷色呵斥道。士兵一插到底，完全忘记了刚才的命令。

“对、对不起，藤丸阁下……”士兵晃动着，但很快又冲破了规则，伏在王的身上猛力地抽插起来。或许是这家伙的物件太大，也或许是藤丸立香的话提醒了吉尔伽美什，被疯狂进入的乌鲁克王者也发出了警告，“不准、不准全部进入！你想死吗，杂种！”

“王、臣下、停不下来……”士兵声泪俱下地自白。没想到场面这么快就失去了控制，吉尔伽美什的呻吟渐渐痛苦，捂住灼烧肿胀的小腹且泣且怒道，“本王很痛，立刻给我出去……藤丸立香，你还在看什么！”

然而静立一旁的藤丸立香却没有回应。

“啊啊！”士兵射出的滚烫精液终结了这场酷刑。吉尔伽美什捂着肚子蜷缩起来，因为疼痛，前面的器官已经委顿，自然也没有产出什么东西。

士兵们惶恐地看着这一切。别说这种失态的事，即便是王这么痛苦的神情，也是他们第一次看到。

刚才失去理智的士兵立刻下跪叩头，流出满脸的眼泪和鼻水，“王，请杀了我吧，王！”

半红半白的液体从王的后穴中汩汩而出，血的腥味震惊了在场的所有士兵，吉尔伽美什双眼痛苦地紧闭着，猛力地喘气，然后忍耐而阴郁地低吼到：“给本王滚。”

语气中含着对被背叛的愤怒和悲伤，然而被臣下伤害到身体最深处的王却赦免了这个士兵，只是让他不要再出现在自己眼前。

“本王疲惫了。你们先下去，自己维持一段时间。”吉尔伽美什下令道。看着王惨白的脸色，几个士兵也不敢多言，一个接一个跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，空旷的宫殿再次只剩下王和藤丸立香两人。

吉尔伽美什王皱紧眉头，蜷缩在王座上。肚子的难受，引得胃也有些恶心，还有不规律的敷衍进食的头晕，一齐涌了上来。

不过藤丸立香知道，吉尔伽美什不只是受伤才如此难受。他的魔力告罄，几乎要失去身为半神的最后防线了，必须让吉尔伽美什王及时停止这愚蠢的拯救。不过虽然预想到让他自觉认错会经历一些波折，却没料到面对情欲崩溃的士兵会造成这么严重的事态。

一阵绿色的光芒在藤丸立香手上亮起。吉尔伽美什吃惊地睁开眼睛，坐直身体，“藤丸立香，你要将治愈术用在这种地方……！”

同时，藤丸立香撬开了英雄王的嘴唇。源源不断的魔力随着舌头进入吉尔伽美什王的身体，伴随着治愈术的治疗，腹部的剧痛和胃部的垂坠感都很快得到了缓解。

魔力的涌动令吉尔伽美什舒了口气之余失去了力气，软倒在藤丸立香早就准备好接着的怀里。藤丸立香又推开王的双腿，将下身轻轻塞入对方的后面，浅浅抽动，很快地去了一次。

“你……嗯、”吉尔伽美什王微微抬起身看向藤丸，转而又感觉什么东西将后面堵住，摇晃了一下。藤丸立香的亲吻接着落到他的额头和嘴角。

“直到把里面的魔力吸收干净，你都忍耐一会吧。”

吉尔伽美什眼神复杂地与藤丸立香对视。“你担负的是拯救我的王国人理的使命。”言外是斥责他这样将魔力随意泼洒，究竟有没有弄清自己身上的责任有多重大。

“拯救人理……”藤丸立香嘴角不屑地一撇，“这样的人理，还有拯救的必要吗……？”

他本以为吉尔伽美什一定会发火。不料对方却出奇地平静。

“当然有。”

吉尔伽美什静静地回答道。“当然有。即便还有索要我魔力的子民前来，我也会给他。子民的财宝，就是本王的财宝。子民的丧失，也是我的丧失。这二者之间并没有本质的区别。”

“……”

藤丸立香做出一副恨铁不成钢的表情，将脸转到了一边。

“藤丸立香……不必为本王感到委屈。”吉尔伽美什王将脸靠在手背上，透出骨子里便存在的威严，“因为见闻而动摇内心的信念是弱者的想法。既然你从未来而来，经历了六个国家的见闻……应该不是自甘堕落弱者吧？”

“呸。”藤丸立香吐了口唾沫，走上前一拳砸向了王脑边的宝座。在吉尔伽美什王平静入水的注视中，捏起他的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去。

湿热的液体从脸颊上落下。吉尔伽美什慢慢闭上眼睛，揽住了藤丸立香的脖子。

既然你这样坚持，那么这可能就是最后一次见面了，王。

藤丸立香流着泪抚摸着金发男人细腻的后背，这个一眼就令他迷上了的男子。

不打扰历史人物赴死的意愿，是御主最基本的品质。他还是输给了这个强大得看透一切的君王。

王的宫殿内，残存着两个亲吻的人影。太阳似乎永不落山，乌鲁克的蓝天和大地旷远无暇。微风卷进金碧辉煌的殿堂，跨越了几千里的平原，吹拂着六千年后的人类、藤丸立香的发丝。

那么再见了，王。最后的时刻，可能来不及告别。

-end-


End file.
